Ben Tennyson (Umut298)
Ben is a Hero in Ben 10 Umut298. He first appeared in The Alien Device. He is a Human from the planet Earth. Apperance All Episodes Personality Ben is childish, cocky and also naughty. He hates school and summer school, but he loves Sumo Slammers, video games and telephones. He usually gets into trouble. Powers and Abilities He can transform into 10 aliens with the Omnitrix and he unlocked more aliens towards the end of the series. Weaknesses Ben is scared of school and clowns. If Ben hits the Omnitrix hard, he can transform into another random alien. Also, when he transforms into an alien, he gains its weaknesses. Biography Relationships Family *Gwen: Ben and Gwen argue and battle a lot, but sometimes they are on the same side. Also, they both help each other out in hard times and would not let the other get hurt. *Max: Ben loves his grandpa and would not let him get hurt. *Sandra, Carl, Natalie and Frank: Same as Max. Friends *Kevin: Ben liked Kevin and they were a team, helping to steal stuff, but after Kevin tried to crash 2 trains to get money, Ben tried to stop him. Kevin attacked him, but Ben gave him a chance to be good. Kevin attacked him, destroying their friendship. *Some Kids: Ben was friends with some kids playing soccer with them in The Alien Device. Love Interests *Patty Berkenfeld: His first crush is on Patty from 3rd Grade. *Kai Green: Ben has a crush on Kai Green. Other Appearances All Episodes Trivia * According to Natilie Tennyson, Ben does not have good table manners. * When Ben was 10, he used to sleep with his teddy bear, called "Furry Freddy." However, Ben defended himself saying that Furry Freddy had his own bed, which happened to be right next to his. * Ben's history now has to be read at the Plumbers' Academy. It comprises approximately a "chapter and a half." * Gwen's birthday is in December, which would put Ben's in December too, as they both share the same birthday. * According to himself, ** He used to shout the names of his aliens to strike fear into his opponents. ** His worst subject is Physics. ** He passed the 3rd grade by choosing C for all the answers on multiple choice tests. ** His favorite color is green. ** His favorite food is Hamburger And Pizza. ** His favorite hobby is collecting Sumo Slammers. ** His worst fear is peacocks. ** His first crush was Patty Berkinfield from 3rd grade. ** He has a scar on his body in the shape of a Ninja Knife. * Ben has a habit of referring to other members of his aliens' species by the names he gives his aliens (A good example being that he calls Pyrotites Heatblasts. * Ben has obtained an honorary college degree from Friedkin University. It's a doctorate. * Ben can play guitar and also snowboard. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Children Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Students Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Tennyson Family Category:Residents of Bellwood